


Road Trip [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trips, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by juniperphoenix. Bernard drives to Cicely.He felt like a man in a spaceship, moving through the darkness and silence in his little metal box, illuminated only by the lights of the dashboard instrumentation. Traversing vast distances. In space, it took so long to get anywhere from anywhere… except the moon. The moon was only three and a half days away. It took less time to get to the moon than to get to Alaska.





	Road Trip [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Road Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219) by [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/road_trip/%5bNorthern%20Exposure%5d%20Road%20Trip.mp3) (15.2 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/road_trip/%5bNorthern%20Exposure%5d%20Road%20Trip.m4b) (12.7 MB).

Length: 15:49  



End file.
